


White is so boring

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, HOA problems, Tentoo is a clever boy, fight the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo and Rose have moved to Florida to oversee the new Torchwood there. Rose told him not to buy in an HOA, he didn’t listen.





	White is so boring

Rose looked up as the Doctor stormed into their new house. He was scowling, eyes narrowed, and clutching a pink slip of paper in his hand. “This is absolute bullshite!” She calmly dropped the potato she was peeling into the bowl. “I can’t fucking believe this!” He kicked his paint coated shoes off in the entry way and slammed the door. Rose winced as the blue paint from his trainers splattered across the tile.   
  
“What’s wrong, love?” This part human body had a tendency to swear when he got angry about something that he couldn’t change. “‘Nd stop shouting! I just got Donna down for her nap. She needs to get her sleep schedule fixed for school next week.” She came through the still box filled living room, attempting to grab the paper.    
  
“This stupid home owner’s association, that’s what?! Why did we even move into this damn neighborhood?!” Rose gave a soft sigh as her husband kicked at an empty box that had held their five year old’s bed linens only hours before.    
  
“Because you wanted Donna to go the the school here. You said they have the best primary curriculum in all of Florida.” Again she tried to snag the paper. “You were the one who volunteered to head up the research division, ‘nd her school is on our commute.”    
  
When Torchwood had collaborated with the U.S. government to expand into the states five years ago, her Dad had offered them spots at the New York office, but the Doctor had wanted to come to the Florida one instead. Rose understood the fascination, since there was so much space history here. The Florida office had only been open six months, but Rose and Donna had only moved in over the weekend. Since the Doctor had to be here to oversee the opening projects, she’d had to handle the moving process alone.    
  
“I thought they made neighborhoods better! I didn’t know they were run like a dictatorship.” He stared down at the paper again and tossed it aside.    
  
“I tried to warn you.” Rose snickered, coming behind to rub his shoulders when he flopped onto the sofa. He harumphed and dropped his head back to look up at her. “So, what are they fining us for?”    
  
“I’m painting the house blue, TARDIS blue, but apparently that’s not an approved color. They have to be white. White, Rose! How boring is that?!” He looked up at her as if he’d be told Daleks were voted the most peaceful race in the universe. “I want a blue house, like we had in London!”    
  
“Well, maybe in a year we can sell and move.” Rose offered in an attempt to calm him down. “That new jump technology you’re testing should be safe enough for us to move a ways out and still get her to school on time.” Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the brow, which morphed his glower to a frown and then a small smile.    
  
“You’re right. I guess I’ll just have to spend this weekend repainting the house, if it doesn’t rain.” He reached up, grabbing her arms and tugging, but Rose danced back from his grip. “Hey!”    
  
“Doctor, you’re sweaty, dirty, ‘nd covered in paint. Go get a shower!” Rose was just glad the protective plastic was still on the sofa. “If you’re fast, we should have about twenty minutes before Donna wakes up and dinner is done.” She giggled to herself as he scrambled to his feet and raced up the stairs.    
  
*~*~*~*    
  
Rose pulled into the driveway, glancing back to see if Donna was still asleep. They’d spent all day at a community rummage sale in an effort to meet their neighbors and find out who had kids their daughters age. The Doctor had stayed home to paint the house in order to avoid the six hundred dollar fine. The house sparkled in the summer sun, a rather boring white, and she could only imagine him inside sulking.    
  
Carefully, she eased Donna from her seat, kissing her auburn hair softly, as she gave a very Doctor like snore, and carried her to the door. The Doctor opened it before she could knock, his face a picture of victory and mischief. “What did you do?” Rose whispered, as he took their daughter from her.    
  
“Painted the house.” He said innocently, heading for the stairs. Rose followed, knowing he had done something. “Didn’t you see?”    
  
“You’re wearing the look.”    
  
“What look?”    
  
“The ‘I’m cleverer than you, and I win’ look.”    
  
“Oh, yeah.” The Doctor eased Donna onto her bed and pulled her pink converse off gently. “I didn’t paint it white.” He tossed them aside and stood up, rocking back on his heels and beaming.    
  
“Yeah, you did.” Rose cocked an eyebrow and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. “I saw it. That was white.”    
  
“Nope.”    
  
“Uh, yes.”    
  
“Uh, nope.”    
  
“Doctor, the house is white!” Rose wondered if he’d finally snapped from the humidity and heat.    
  
“It’s eggshell.” The Doctor snickered, producing a color sample card from his pocket and extending it to her. “I painted the house eggshell.”    
  
“This is exactly why I married you.” Rose laughed, as he wrapped her in a hug and smirked.


End file.
